ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Saiyan Theory(Atarious)
A Simple Super Saiyan Theory My theory is based on the principle of the mind, body, and soul idea. What I mean by this is that either of them can affect the way Saiyans transform. By using either the mind or body aspect, a Saiyan can power up further than usual but unless both are attained the form will have major drawbacks. For instance, if let's say Goku was angered enough to a point in his base form he will take on an almost Super Saiyan appearance without the major power upgrade(as seen in the Slug Movie), same can be said about the body aspect as by pushing the body without a trigger would result in an incomplete Super Saiyan form that is either temporary or has major drawbacks that are, for the most part, not worth it. ' '''Now you might be wondering what the soul aspect would do and for the most part, it really does nothing in terms of appearance until cupped with a form that matches it. The soul aspect doesn't cause too much of a power upgrade but is still noticeable. The soul though does have a major effect on a form that shared the soul's characteristics as it increases the power of the form and causes a noticeable change in appearance. For example, take Super Saiyan Blue, when Goku uses the form the appearance changes to a blue color scheme yet when Zamasu uses the same form his appearance isn't blue but rather pink or Rose in color. My theory is that due to the change in soul status or the soul altogether(mortal to god), changes the appearance of the form and causes an increase in power. ' '''My theory does not end there. As mentioned before, a Saiyan transformation is made by having both the mind and body aspect achieved. Super Saiyan is achieved by having the right amount of S-cells and having a mental trigger such as witnessing a comrade die. Super Saiyan 2 is the same as it requires the correct amount of S-cells and gaining a trigger. Here is where my theory begins to diverge a bit from the canon outlook. My theory also speculated that the canon Super Saiyan 3 is not the true Super Saiyan 3 form. What I mean by this is that Super Saiyan 3 is not achieved by both a mental and physical combination, but rather a physical, physical combination. Most would disagree with this as they don't see any facts that support it, but I do have some evidence. Take Goku for example, he trained in the Otherworld for a total of 7 years and in that time he trained his body to go well beyond his original limitations yet he lacked the trigger to call upon a ‘true’ transformation so in order for him to increase his power in that time he took it upon himself to focus solely on physical training. By doing this Goku did attain a new form but it came with too many drawbacks to be used effectively, as seen with Super Saiyan 3’s lack of efficient stamina. Another example is also the only other canon showing of Super Saiyan 3, Gotenks. Thanks to the fusion dance Goten and Trunks were capable of attaining Super Saiyan 3 despite only having the first level of Super Saiyan each respectively. My theory carries over as when Goten and Trunks were training in order to fight Majin Buu they could not obtain Super Saiyan 2 individually or fused due to not having a trigger for the form and as a result, created a form that would fill in for Super Saiyan 2. When they witnessed Goku go Super Saiyan 3 they trained in order to take on a form that unknowingly differentiated from the ‘true’ Super Saiyan transformation path. Now you might be wondering ‘How could someone that has both SSJ and SSJ2 possess a form that is identical to an individual that only possesses SSJ’ and thankfully I have an answer. Super Saiyan 3 or at least the canon version is simply the manifestation of a Saiyan pushing their bodies beyond the limit more than once yet have no true control over there power. It can manifest after SSJ and SSJ2 so long as only the body is pushed beyond their limit as shown with both Goku, and Goten and Trunks fusing to create Gotenks. Although this is debatable, I also believe that Vegeta’s Super Saiyan Blue Evolution or Super Saiyan Blue Shinka also go down the same path as Super Saiyan 3 did. Although it is a reach, I do think that Vegeta's new form is an incorrect take on a new transformation. Although no major drawbacks can be seen with the form one can spectate that this is because of Super Saiyan Blue's high ki control(Sorry Vegeta Fans). I say this because if Super Saiyan Blue Evolution is, in fact, the Super Saiyan 2 equivalent of Super Saiyan Blue then it messes with the other half if my theory. Also if you look closely at the way Vegeta attains his form you can see that he pushes himself beyond his physical limits without having a trigger(Anger) and as I said before a true form cannot be achieved unless a metal trigger is also in the equation. As mentioned before my theory is divided into 2 sections, the mind, body, and soul theory and my own take on ki theory. ''' '''I'll start off with the known ki’s that have been established, Normal, God, Ascended, Legendary, Evil, and Primal. Obviously, the base form would mainly hold Normal ki, Super Saiyan God would contain the purest God ki, Super Saiyan hold the Ascended ki, Legendary Super Saiyan holds the Legendary ki, the evil Saiyan is the embodiment of Evil ki and Oozaru hold the purest Primal ki. Starting off with the simplest ki, normal ki is known to be among the least dense and most uncharacteristic of all the ki’s as it can easily be changed depending on the condition. Next is the ascended ki. Super Saiyan is the primary example of ascended ki as it is more radical than normal ki. Ascended ki is normal ki that has been a push beyond its natural limits. God ki is obviously represented by Super Saiyan God as the most concentrated amounts of god ki. God ki is known to be far denser than any of the other ki’s and by extension, the strongest but other ki’s can rival it in power give time. Legendary ki is extremely similar to ascended ki as Legendary ki is the basis of ascended ki. Characteristically Legendary ki is known to be near limitless in terms of sheer power magnitude. Unfortunately, due to this, the mind is slowly corrupted by the power generated by the form. Legendary ki is represented by the Legendary Super Saiyan form that was the original Super Saiyan form and the form all ascended Super Saiyan forms strive to replicate. Evil ki is a new concept of ki that only a single Saiyan can possess as they are the embodiment of Evil just as only a single Saiyan can possess Legendary ki as they are the embodiment of it. Not much is know about evil ki except that it can corrupt the minds of other Saiyans weaker than it and giving them a temporary power up by the corruption. Lastly is the Primal Ki that is represented by the Oozaru transformation. This ki is among the oldest of all ki’s as the earliest of Saiyans were capable of utilizing its power. Primal ki is not to be mistaken as blutz waves as blutz waves are only the trigger for the use of Primal ki. Primal ki on its own it very savage-like in nature and holds great power despite not having a divine origin. For Saiyans, Primal ki can only be used if the Saiyan has a tail, without it, the Saiyan cannot absorb the Blutz waves needed for the use of Primal energy unless a secondary ki substitutes the effect of Blutz waves. You can spectate that there are other ki’s that Saiyan can utilize yet haven't discovered yet. From here, I begin to step on some grey areas as my theory is implemented. Now most people believe the Golden Oozaru is just the Super Saiyan form of an Oozaru and for the most part, it is correct but as I already said, the Oozaru is the prime example of Primal ki so how could it go Super Saiyan if Super Saiyan is the prime example of ascended ki? Simple. It can’t, at least not naturally. If a Saiyan were an Oozaru they could not go Super no matter how hard they tried, a requirement must be met first and that’s abstaining Super Saiyan. Now you might be confused about how this works but it's really simple. A Saiyan must hold the ability to go Super Saiyan and Oozaru in order for Golden Oozaru to be possible as by only combining the two separate ki’s could it manifest. The combination of both Primal ki and Ascended ki isn't too special as others can be combined as well, most notably God ki and Ascended ki. It should be noted that Super Saiyan Blue isn't the true successor to Super Saiyan God but rather an alternative, same can be said about the Golden Oozaru form. Both forms are the combination of the first Super Saiyan form and their respected first forms. Now that we know this it wouldn't be a stretch to think that both Oozaru and Super Saiyan God could potentially hold their own true successors just as Super Saiyan does with Super Saiyan 2. By thinking like this there could be a multitude of new forms and power yet untapped, considering the number of different ki natures and potential continuations on all fronts the combinations could be limitless. Category:Fan-Theory Category:Atarious Theory